The Blackwood's Return
by Ravensblack
Summary: The light side find unexpected help in the return of an old family thought dead. Who are the ShadoWalkers and what is there connection to the young Lady Blackwood? Rating may change later. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associates belong to a certain wonderful author whose name I can never remember how to spell. The Blackwoods, ShadowWalkers and others are mine. No money is being made from this, etc. This is AU after OOTP as Sirius is still very much alive! He's such a lovable mutt! This will either be Draco/Kat or Severus/Kat. Vote please! Started out leaning towards Sev but not sure now. She is 3 years Draco's elder though. PLEASE REVIEW!!! On with the Story!!!

**Prologue**

Kat glared at her boss who, unfortunately, wasn't fazed at all by her murderous expression. In fact, he seemed to be fighting a smile.

"Can't you send anyone else? I can't go back there! Nick and Alex have always wanted to go, send them." She was practically begging and she knew it. Josh simply sighed as he looked at his best operative and foster-daughter. Neither she or her father had told him why they'd fled their homeland but he had his suspicions.

"We need someone who knows the lay of the land and you're the best we've got."

"I was four! I barely remember anything, just vague images of a house and what may have been a shopping alley."

"But you never lost your accent. You'll blend better than us Yanks. Besides, maybe you'll finally find out more about your family, I know Anthony changed your names. Check the Ministry for your birth records. Please Kath, I'm begging you." He held her gaze until she looked down.

"You win, orders?"

"Find out everything you can about the current situation using whatever means necessary. Their Royal Highnesses don't care as long as you don't take the mark. Get a job at the Ministry, teach at Hogwarts, date a Death Eater, whatever."

"Want me to nick the Crown Jewels while I'm at it?" The glare was back.

"That'd be childsplay for you and we both know it."

"Good point. Maybe I'll steal Voldy's wand, that should be slightly more challenging." She grinned.

"Do try not to get killed, I'd hate to have to start from scratch again. Report back once a week and don't blow your cover!"

"Would I do something like that?" This time it was his turn to glare.

Tbc

So what do you think? Opinions please!!!! I've got several more chapters in the works, don't know how long it'll take to get them all up what with Uni and stuff. Hope you like!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as previous.

**Dad's Big Secret**

Katherine stepped up the counter and smiled at the bored looking wizard behind it.

"Hi, I'd like to get my birth records unsealed please." That got his attention, it certainly wasn't a common request. She stood still as he studied her. She'd bought robes and a few other necessities before heading for the Ministry and was glad she had. It may be common in the Sates to dress like a muggle but it earned weird looks in London. The robes were new, fashionable and obviously expensive, the trust fund her father had set up for her and been supplemented by her wages and various bonuses.

"Name and wand please madam." His tone was respectful and he'd straightened up in his seat.

"Katherine Anne Blackwood." She handed over her wand, 11 inches, Blackwood with a Fey hair core. It had been the last thing her father had given her and she treasured it. The clerk took it carefully, eyeing her with interest. He knew the name, the Blackwood's were an old pure blood family, very wealthy and related to several other prominent, wealthy families. As far as he knew the last Blackwood had vanished during the final year of Voldemorts first reign. He studied the wand before handing it back, warily. There were rumours the family had finally gone dark like many of their relatives and had fled to avoid Azkaban.

"Parents names please." Kat could see his curiosity but didn't know the reason for it.

"Antonius Sirius Blackwood. Mother unnamed."

"Reason for your request?"

"I want to know who my family are and take my place in the British Wizarding World, can't do that if I don't legally exist." She grinned and he gave a small smile. She didn't seem dark to him.

"Please take a seat while your request is processed." Kat sat down as he disappeared out a door behind the counter. Twenty minutes later he returned with another man, probably his supervisor.

"Welcome to England Lady Blackwood. If you would please come with me to my office we can finalise everything there."

"Very well, Mr.?"

"My apologies. Matthew McDougal M'Lady. This way please." They remained silent until they were seated in his office.

"Sealed birth records are uncommon Lady Blackwood, yours even more so. Your father went to a lot of trouble to protect his family. Your mothers name is to only be released to you, it is your decision who else you tell but I recommend discretion. Lord Blackwood must have had a good reason for hiding her identity so well. This shouldn't provide any problems in claiming your inheritance though."

"Wait a minute, inheritance? M'Lady?"

"You don't know? Exactly what do you know of your family?"

"M fathers name and age, that we're English, French if you go back far enough. I have little, maybe no immediate family on his side and that we're not poor." He stared at her in shock.

"He never told you who your family are in society?"

"We were in hiding sir and I doubt he planned to die when he did."

"M'Lady you are the sole heir to one of the oldest and richest pure blood families in all of Europe!" Kat stared at him in shock, her training forgotten. If he wasn't already dead she'd be tempted to shoot her father for keeping this a secret!"

Tbc

Decided on 2 for the price of 1. Won't get chapter 2 for a while, probably a week or two but who knows. Let me know what you think! All you have to do is press that little button at the bottom. Nice secret to keep from here, huh?


End file.
